


折花

by ovalsweet



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 15:09:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19907749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ovalsweet/pseuds/ovalsweet
Summary: 大概就是任豪等级比较高，喜欢何洛洛，一直在默默观察他，最后终于决定下手，给他下了个套让他跳的故事。





	折花

何洛洛的任务只需把货物送到指定位置。  
静谧的郊外废仓库杂草丛生，层层缝缝里冒出暗绿色的青苔，高低不一残破的墙上还有不知道什么时候暴走族喷上的看不出内容的画。何洛洛嫌弃地弹了弹蹭到身上的灰尘，勉强完整的室内还有一股潮湿的气息，在确定四周无人之后，他戴上墨镜，打开定位系统准备把货物精确的放到那个点上。  
他慢慢地一步步往眼前显示的红点上走，这个墨镜略显笨重宽大，将将盖过了何洛洛半张脸。他刚拿到这个东西的时候反问一句赵让，“这是泳镜吗？”赵让一脸笑说大墨镜显得脸小，特意为自己准备的，可爱满分。  
“屁，他就是没那个技术。墨镜太小了他做那个装置根本放不进去。”刘也毫不留情的揭了底。  
何洛洛眨眨自己的大眼睛，不得不说真的高科技，也真的有点沉。耳机里是咕咕噜噜赵让的碎碎念，夸自己发明的东西真是太好用了，想必洛洛也能感同身受。何洛洛在任务中懒得回他，把东西安全放好后摁开麦回了他一句“真难用。”心情瞬间舒爽了不少，不等赵让反驳就毫不留情地兹把设备关上了。  
这次任务本来就没什么难度，也没什么风险，才特地拿赵让的新玩意试水。不过好在反馈还不错，何洛洛觉得万事大吉了，也没有什么浪费电的必要了，一边往外走一边把电源给关了。自然，也失了与另一边的联系。  
刚把耳麦摘下来，何洛洛的耳朵下意识动了动，但看似空无一人的郊外仓库静谧的可怕，连刚刚偶尔的鸟叫和虫鸣都听不见了。何洛洛突然站定，丝丝缕缕的甜味顺着不知道从哪个角落透进来的风飘进鼻子，等他真正反应过来不对的时候，已经太晚了。  
在进入黑暗昏厥前一刻，大脑终于形成了最后的统一认识。  
这里有第二个人。  
他被发现了。  
——  
安静的房间黑暗，却是整洁的干燥，仿佛还有消毒水的味道。何洛洛刚醒过来不敢轻易地动，只能用渐渐恢复的五官慢慢地去感知。他现在坐在一个坚硬的椅子上，不冰凉，保守估计是木椅，双手被人反绑在靠背后面，腿倒是自由的。身上的设备都被人拆下来了，无论是赵让新吹捧的高科技，还是防身用的枪刀，好像连他那乱七八糟的衣带扣也被拆走了，可真够有耐心的。小皮靴也被人脱了，现在光着脚踩在一块好像珊瑚绒的地毯上。眼睛被黑布蒙着，却并不妨碍他感知光，不过光也没什么好感知的，周围一片漆黑罢了。  
虽然腿是自由的，但是何洛洛并不敢动。他清晰地听见了第二个人的呼吸。  
“醒了？”  
另一个人的声音听上去并不凶神恶煞，反而有点温柔。何洛洛不敢轻易回答，只能感觉到那个人走了过来，用手抬起自己的头。  
“何洛洛，是吧？”  
任豪低下头，在黑暗中用拇指轻轻摩挲那张可爱的脸，看着他因为紧张紧闭的嘴唇，强力压住他吻了上去。  
——  
猎人捕获猎物时从来不会让猎物知道。  
何洛洛从一开始来就是错误，而并不是任务失败了，被发现了。不过他本人显然还不知道。他挣扎着想阻止那个人，但是并没有什么作用，光滑柔嫩的皮肤还是随着衣扣被挑开的动作暴露在了空气中，他紧张地往后缩，但是又有哪里可以逃呢。  
任豪扣住他的腰，松开在你来我往中略微肿起的唇，何洛洛大口喘着气，把所有带有娇媚意味的声音全都压回嗓子里。腰上的手顺着身侧摸了上去，潮湿的吻也重新落在了伸长的脖颈上，一步步向下，点湿了全身，也燃起了火。  
何洛洛的腿担在那人的腰侧，后穴松软粘腻，一次又一次接受着那人的撞击，声音根本收不住，婉转的呻吟在密闭的空间更显得清晰。何洛洛全身泛起了粉色，眼睛被蒙住其他的感官无限放大，可是钳制自己的人除了刚开始的两句话就再没开过口，只能听见他粗重的喘息。  
自己被人看了个透，任务也不知道成功了没有，越想越难受委屈，可是最基本的，现在却连抓住自己侵犯自己的人也不知道什么样。  
眼泪从脸颊滑落下来，却被任豪敏感的察觉了，他轻轻吻去那滴泪，动作却没有停下的意思。两个人都被汗水打湿了，黏滑地胶着在一起。任豪嗅了嗅何洛洛被汗打湿的柔软发丝，咬住何洛洛的耳垂，“宝贝，你真的好香。”  
——  
任豪收枪的时候下意识从瞄准镜里看了一眼。  
跟着大队往回走的何洛洛随手从路边的杂草丛里拽下来一朵花，放在鼻子前面嗅了嗅，又小心的放进了胸前的口袋里。  
花香吗。任豪盯着镜头想。  
“喂，赵让，给何洛洛安排下一次的任务，就拿你的新东西试水吧。”  
——  
花现在闻到了，是香的。


End file.
